Teresa sabe
by Destello
Summary: A Teresa siempre le ha gustado Thomas, y a Thomas Teresa, ¿Cuándo cambio esto? ¿En el desierto? ¿O tal vez Brenda tuvo algo que ver? Lo único que Teresa ahora sabe, mientras una roca de tamaño gigantesco descansa sobre su espalda es que realmente, realmente lo ama.


**Resumen**

A Teresa siempre le ha gustado Thomas, y a Thomas Teresa, ¿Cuándo cambio esto? ¿En el desierto? ¿O tal vez Brenda tuvo algo que ver? Lo único que Teresa ahora sabe, mientras una roca de tamaño gigantesco descansa sobre su espalda es que realmente, realmente lo ama.

**NOTA:**

Todo esto pertenece a James Dashner, no tengo animo de lucro.

_Odio que actúes como si nada hubiera pasado_

_…Solo puedo pedirte perdón un millón de veces…_

Mira con los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas a Thomas, el dolor de su corazón es casi mas fuerte que el de la roca que se posa arriba de ella, aun así, no se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho. Teresa no es estúpida. Sabe que Thomas ya no la quiere, que pudo haber sido por Brenda o por su actuación con Aris en el Desierto, pero sabe, que ese sentimiento que compartían ambos en el Área se ha esfumado, de manera lenta y constante, de Thomas, pero que en ella, en Teresa, ese sentimiento aun esta ahí. Sabe que su actuación fue demasiado buena, que lo hirió tanto que ahora su corazón la rechaza, y Teresa también sabe, lo mucho que le duele que sea así.

_Tom, si te sirve de consuelo, lamento mucho haberte lastimado. En el laberinto hice lo que tenia que hacer. Y me pareció que convertirme en tu amiga intima era la mejor forma de conseguir los recuerdos que necesitábamos_ _para descifrar el código y escapar. Y aquí, en el Desierto, tampoco tuve muchas opciones. Lo único que teníamos que hacer era traerte hasta aquí para pasar las Pruebas. Y hay una sola elección: Tú o nosotros_

El grup la odian, Aris no la odia pero ya no es un amigo de verdad, no es el amigo que te ofrece su hombro para llorar o que se burla de ti y te cuida, no Aris esta siempre sumido en la melancolía, siempre extrañando a Raquel… y por lo tanto, no puede dedicarse a otras personas. También sabe que Thomas lo ha herido, con esa pregunta desesperada en el Desierto. ¿Qué aspecto tenia Raquel mientras agonizaba? Teresa esta segura de que Aris esta ahora ahogándose en la culpa y también sabe que a ella no le importa en lo mas minino. Aris pudo ser su amigo, pero el Aris que ella conocía se esfumo junto con Raquel. Se pregunta si le sucederá lo mismo a Thomas y al instante desecha ese pensamiento. Thomas ya no la quiere.

_Aris es mi mejor amigo, Thomas_

_¡No… me… importa! _

Oye a Thomas gritar su nombre y la sangre le escurre por la cabeza. No le queda mucho tiempo. Quiere que se valla, que no se quede ahí, donde puede morir, quiere que se valla y sea feliz. Ya, ahora…

-Lo siento tanto- Le susurra con la voz cargada de dolor y culpa, Teresa quiere sonreír, pero las fuerzas se le han agotado y no lo logra –. Lo siento tanto.

_- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estas buscando todas las formas posibles para herirme? ¡Cierra tu maldita boca y has lo que se supone que tienes que hacer!_

Teresa mueve la boca, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar, quiere decirle que sea feliz, que la olvide, que se valla… Pero las palabras que salen de su boca no son ni de lejos lo que tanto quiere decirle:

-Yo… también –murmuro-. Lo único que siempre…. me importo…

Teresa observa a Minho y a Brenda y cruza la mirada con esta ultima, trata de poner las palabras en su mirada, de decirle que debe hacerlo feliz, coloca la gratitud de que por fin se lo llevan de su lado y al final, coloca un pequeño destello de odio y (¿Por qué no?) uno mas grande de envidia. Brenda hace un casi imperceptible asentimiento con la cabeza y se aleja con Thomas.

_Teresa: vete_

_Tom…_

_No. No digas una palabra más. Solo… dejame en paz. Y puedes comunicarle a CRUEL que ya me harte de estos jueguitos. ¡Diles que ya estoy harto!_

_Esta bien. Esta bien. Entonces no me queda más que decirte una cosa. _

_Estoy ansioso de oírla_

_¿Tom? _

_¿Qué? _

_CRUEL Es bueno_

La idea no desapareció de la mente de Teresa y, entonces, cerró los ojos y se fue.

CRUEL es bueno.

* * *

Bueno, es la primer historia que publico, espero que les guste:)

Destello


End file.
